rocketpowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Ancient Hawaiians Quotes
After finally rewatching all episodes, I've put together a list of as many of the Tito Makani "Ancient Hawaiians" quotes from Rocket Power as possible, in order of when they were mentioned by episode number. (Via my blog .) Besweeet (talk) 05:26, September 14, 2013 (UTC) The Quotes FYI: Not all episodes had a quote. #'S01E02A': "The mouth cannot speak what the mind does not leak. Tomorrow, you'll lead your friends to the spot, but say its location, you shall not." - ("Secret Spot" - August 14, 1999) #'S01E04A': "No common brudda ever knows the pain of the flower as it grows." - ("Happy Luau to You-Au" - August 28, 1999) #'S01E05B': "When surfers don't ride, potatoes ain't fried." - ("Rocket Rescue" - August 28, 1999) #'S01E06A': "Oh no little cuz, the Hawaiian ancients had an expression for someone who competes against his best friend and business partner: real bonehead." - ("Rocket Girls" - September 11, 1999) #'S01E06B': "(Something in Hawaiian?) Ray: Ain't it the truth. Wait, what does that mean? Tito: More barbecue for us brudda." - ("Father's Day Off" - September 11, 1999) #'S01E06B': "Just because you can afford the modern longboard, doesn't mean you can honor the moving water." - ("Father's Day Off" - September 11, 1999) #'S01E07A': "Never provoke the wrath of a ten year old (???)." - ("Powergirl Surfers" - September 18, 1999) #'S01E07B': "If you're walking on a beach, and you step on a crab, even if you didn't mean to, you should go back and apologize. After all, that crab could be in your soup later on." - ("Twisted Cinema" - September 18, 1999) #'S01E09B': "The coconut, though hard and brown, in the spring gives milk to the sand, after being kissed by the green water." - ("Banned on the Run" - October 2, 1999) #'S01E11A': "The most important races are won in the ocean of the soul." ("Rainy Days & Sundaes" - November 6, 1999) #'S01E12A': "Sometimes, the bird sings, sometimes it coughs up a worm." ("Hawaii Blues" - November 13, 1999) #'S01E12A': "Fly the kite; it must not fly you." ("Hawaii Blues" - November 13, 1999) #'S01E12A': "Sometimes, it's best to trust the weight of experience, and I've got plenty of experience!" ("Hawaii Blues" - November 13, 1999) #'S01E14A': "(Something ih Hawaiian?) Sam: What's that mean? Tito: Relax and have a killer time cuz." - ("Fall & Rise of Sam" - November 27, 1999) #'S01E16A': "There is no I in the word team." ("Reggie and a Net" - January 15, 2000) #'S01E18A': "Keoni: Some days, your brudda might need your shirt -- dry cleaned, wrinkled or stained -- you gotta give it to them, because some day brah, you might need theirs. Tito: Actually it was, aahhh, close enough." - ("The Aloha Kid" - February 19, 2000) #'S01E19A': "Don't do the crime, if you can't do the time." - ("Big Air Dare" - March 11, 2000) #'S01E19B': "The bird that flies alone, is the goose that gets cooked." - ("Otto's Big Break" - March 11, 2000) #'S01E20B': "The coconut is always sweeter on the palm tree you can't reach." - ("Welcome to the Club" - March 25, 2000) #'S01E22B': "Tito: Don't do anything to your brudda... Twister: That you wouldn't want your brudda to do to you?" - ("The Spot Remover" - May 6, 2000) #'S02E04B': "Lie about the size, I can see it in your eyes." - ("Ottomon and the Sea" - July 6, 2000) #'S02E05B': "The seagull that flies a crooked path, has a tough time returning home." - ("Earnest Otto" - July 7, 2000) #'S02E05B': "When you're itching for the waves, the only lotion is the ocean." - ("Earnest Otto" - July 7, 2000) #'S02E07A': "When the sea turtle retreats into its hardened shell, just give him time - he'll show up, especially when there's teriyaki barbecue chicken." - ("Legends and Their Falls" - February 23, 2001) #'S02E07B': "He who carves himself in stone, has rocks in his head." - ("Welcome to Ottoworld" - February 23, 2001) #'S02E12B': "Blood is thicker than water, but not as refreshing." - ("The Return of Clio" - April 2, 2001) #'S02E12B': "The sands of the beach must change with each new wind." - ("The Return of Clio" - April 2, 2001) #'S02E16B': "The pelican can fly as high as the stars, if she believes she can." - ("Reggie's Choice" - April 6, 2001) #'S03E01B': "You can't compare pineapples and coconuts." - ("Vert vs. Street" - December 1, 2001) #'S03E03B': "Once a pineapple is ripe, it's very hard to make it a seed again." - ("Tito-Thon" - January 5, 2002) #'Special 1': "The village of a chief who won't forget the past, may as well forget about the future." - ("Race Across New Zealand" - February 16, 2002) #'S03E04A': "If your lingo's cool and freaky, then everybody will want to speaky... It." - ("The Lingos" - February 18, 2002) #'S03E05B': "The green pineapple never falls from the tree by accident." - ("Regina" - March 23, 2002) #'S03E06A': "The sun cannot drink its favorite pineapple in the field." - ("Reggie's Pen is Mightier..." - March 30, 2002) #'S03E07A': "Man who's always watching for fallen coconut ends up stubbing toe." - ("Tito Sitting" - April 20, 2002) #'S03E07B': "A crashing wave may thrill the breath, but can't replace the ocean depth." - ("There's Something About Breezy" - April 20, 2002) #'S03E08A': "He who rubs his enemy's face in the sand, gets buried in the sand with him." - ("Twisting Places" - April 27, 2002) #'S03E08B': "He who is on the canoe is responsible for the journey, whether he has a paddle or not." - Power Play" - April 27, 2002) #'S03E09A': "Sometimes a pineapple wishes it was a coconut." - ("Sim Sammy" - July 6, 2002) #'S03E09A': "Never drink the milk from a coconut you found in the dark." - ("Sim Sammy" - July 6, 2002) #'S03E09A': "Some coconuts have thicker shells than others." - ("Sim Sammy" - July 6, 2002) #'S03E09B': "Every wave has to come to the shore at some point." - ("Otto Hangs 11" - July 6, 2002) #'S03E09B': "You can paint the coconut shell, but you can't change the milk inside." - ("Otto Hangs 11" - July 6, 2002) #'S03E10A': "A coconut is a hard nut to crack. Then again, it takes something hard to crack the coconut." - ("Less Than Full Otto" - August 17, 2002) #'S03E11A': "Don't bite the head off a piranha or you might get chewed." - ("Major Scrummage" - September 2, 2002) #'S03E12A': "Inside every rotten pineapple, there may be a pearl." - ("Beach Boyz & a Girl" - November 23, 2002) #'S03E12B': "Sometimes the tastiest coconut is found on the shortest tree." - ("X-Treme Ideas" - November 23, 2002) #'S03E15': "Hold the pickle." - ("Reggie's Big (Beach) Break" - July 19, 2003) #'S03E15': "If there is anyone in the village who can understand why the new chief made the mistake of planting coconuts near the volcano, it's the old chief." - ("Reggie's Big (Beach) Break" - July 19, 2003) #'S03E16': "But first, I think you need to figure that one out for yourself." - ("A Rocket X-Mas" - December 15, 2003) #'S03E17B': "The only real spooky stuff, is spooky stuff, that is real spooky." - ("Reggie: The Movie" - March 22, 2004) #'S03E18A': "Just 'cause you're riding the high tide, doesn't mean you've chosen the right course." - ("Summer Breezy" - March 23, 2004) #'S03E18B': "Man who tries to predict when volcano will blow, is usually toast by next day." - ("Sammy's Fortune" - March 23, 2004) #'S03E20A': "He who misses the tide, must wait for the next moon." - ("Missile Crisis" - March 25, 2004) #'Special 3': "A wise man cherishes today because tomorrow he could meet the fiery end at the bottom of a volcano." - ("The Big Day" - July 30, 2004)